legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spiegel (Mecha)
Combat Characteristics More advanced than the Drakkhen units, the Spiegel units are outfitted with horn-shape helmets with clear emerald visors. They come as Purple-Theme Mechanical Knights different compared to the earlier versions of Drakkhen. Prior to its naming, they reflect the knights with sword-and-shield standards by their left long-shield gauntlet which reaches higher to the shoulder location for protection. Variant Characteristics Different pilots can customize & give a paint-job on the model Soldat to fit their basic style of combat. **VARIANT 1st: Dark Purple-Theme color version of a Spiegel. It holds no weapons nor a shield gauntlet on the right hand location. Noted: Piloted by Angelica Rogner, used in her style of martial arts. **VARIANT 2nd: A Golden/Yellow-Theme color version of a Spiegel. The only other thing is it wielding a golden & decorative style great-sword with a magenta inner design in the middle blade portion & a jade between the handle. Pilled By General Le Guin, used her swordsmen skills between two schools. Model Weapon Wielding Types: Spiegel are given slightly more stronger weapons then the Drakkhen Types. But they can also be addressed off by what weapon they currently own which provides different fighting usage out of it. * Spiegel - Sword: Will attack with sword swings. * Spiegel - Lance: Will thrust the lance to pierce the target. GAMEPLAY SKILLS: Unlike the Drakkhen used by other Military & Provincial Soldiers, a Spiegel is a Command Unit. In short, they were specially designed to be piloted by unit commanders and the like. It has weapons that the regular suits don’t use with more exceptional results in battle. Weapons Include Swords, Hammers, & Lances. Battle Scope Information: A special Soldat. Uses reactive armor to nullify attacks. (Cold Steel) *Spiegel - Sword* -'Reactive Armor:' Creates an invisible light green/blue sphere around the body before it vanishes; thereby providing a GUARD function against physical attacks & possibly reflect Arts back at attackers. Performed by Scarlet. (CS) -'Scarlet Slash:' When Scarlet pilots, she can attack with a flaming sword to swing forth & deliver massive damage on small targets to drop HP to zero. Performed by Scarlet. (CS) -'Fire Slash': When Scarlet pilots, she positions her sword in the right hand by the left side, then dashes forward to deliver a burning slash attack. Performed by Scarlet. (CS) -'Dark Thrust:' When Scarlet pilots, the sword is reared back with a gathering dark violet/pink glow, then dashes up to target for a dark violet/pink flaming sword thrust. (CS) -'Blade Rush:' Charges up before dashing up to target, then delivers a red-purple left & right strike. (CS II) -'Cross Break:' When performed by Neithardt, charges up before he’ll dash across towards the target, swing his sword horizontal & then vertical afterwards to deliver a burning damage result. (CS II) -'Mountain Cleaver:' When piloted by Neithardt, he’ll charge his sword with a red glow, then leaps upwards into the air, then dives down to deliver a powerful downward strike to take a huge chunk of damage on target. (CS II) *Spiegel - Lance* -'Attack Order:' Raises the lance upwards which after thrusting it downwards, increases allies STR Up for 3 turns. Notes/Trivia *The name "Spiegel" is German for "minor".